lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Actors
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters: * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie), Excalibur Batman * Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Dorothy Gale, Maggie Sawyer * Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face, Honest Joe Statler, Digital Overlord * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Julian Bleach - Davros (uncredited) * Brian Blessed - Battle Arena Commentator * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White * Steven Blum - Bane, Sauron, Commissioner Gordon * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cybermen, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing, Rusty the Friendly Dalek (uncredited) * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * Cathy Cavadini - Blossom * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Robbie Coltrane - Hagrid * E.G. Daily - Buttercup * Charlie Day - Benny * John DiMaggio - Jake * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper, Alfred Pennyworth * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Seamus McFly, Marty McFly, Jr., Marlene McFly * Dave Fennoy - B.A. Baracus * John Gegenhuber - Cragger * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake * Chris Hardwick - Green Arrow (uncredited) * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion, Reegull * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Roger L. Jackson - Saruman * Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Jake Johnson - Lowery * Leslie Jones - Patty Tolan * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Tom Kenny - Ice King, The Mayor of Townsville, Normal Man, Mitch Mitchelson, The Narrator * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane, Frodo Baggins, The Tri * Joel McHale - X-PO, Himself * Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra (uncredited) * Ellen McLain - GLaDOS, Cake Core, Turrets * Melissa McCarthy - Abby Yates * Kate McKinnon - Jillian Holtzmann * Howie Mendel - Gizmo * Scott Menville - Robin, Ticket Officer, The Tri * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * Ezra Miller - Credence Barebone * Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman * Nolan North - Lord Business, General Zod, Boromir, Karlof, Space Core, Adventure Core * Liam O'Brien - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard, The Tri * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Olivia Olson - Marceline * Khary Payton - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) * Simon Pegg - Benji Dunn * Ron Perlman - Gnarlack * Chris Pratt - Emmet, Owen Grady * Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman * Eddie Redmayne - Newt Scamander * Cindy Robinson - Amy * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * William Salyers - Sensei Wu, Master Chen, Scarecrow, Gorzan, Mayor Hubert * Eliza Schneider - Nya * Charlie Schlatter - Kai, The Flash, Dareth * Jeremy Shada - Finn * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Roger Craig Smith - Cole, The Riddler, Plovar, Frank the Foreman, Sonic the Hedgehog * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker, Lagravis, Marshal James Strickland, Wizard of Oz * André Sogliuzzo - Sensei Garmadon, Munchkin Mayor, Bezar, Vigo * Dan Starkey - Strax (uncredited) * Karen Strassman - Lloyd, P.I.X.A.L., Auntie Em, Clara Clayton * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Gail, Raven, Bubbles, Old Ladies * Christopher Swindle - Brain Gremlin * Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West, Lois Lane, Janine Melnitz * Kari Wahlgren - Supergirl (uncredited) * Hynden Walch - Princess BubbleGum * Pendleton Ward - Lumpy Space Princess * Robert Webb - Laval * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo, Stay Puft, Slimer, Stripe * Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor, Knuckles the Echidna * Mick Wingert - Jay, Griffin Turner, Louis Tully * Julie Wittner - Eris * Kristen Wiig - Erin Gilbert * Niki Yang - BMO, Lady Rainicorn Trivia * Many of the voice actors will be returning for the LEGO Dimensions as their characters from the various franchises featured in the game, but there are some exceptions: ** X-PO is an original character for the game, and so is Lord Vortech. ** The other 12 incarnations (First Doctor to Eleventh Doctor) of The Doctor have archive audio taken from BBC's archive, instead of new dialogue. The first three Doctor actors have passed away before the show was announced to be in the game, and many actors would/may not sound as good as they were in their time on the show. And some others (like Ninth Doctor actor Christopher Eccleston) might not be interested in reprising their character. *** The same applied on The Simpsons characters, and the Ghostbusters characters as well. It is notable, that the only characters from The Simpsons that speak are voiced by Dan Castellaneta (who voices Homer Simpson among other characters), with the notable exception of the Coyote, voiced by the late Johnny Cash. *** Frodo Baggins is a special case, since some of his lines are archive audio of his original actor Elijah Wood, while others are new ones recorded by Yuri Lowenthal. ** The cast from both the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu & Legends of Chima television series did not reprise their roles due to the series' recording in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada. Therefore, a new cast for the series characters was done in the United States to prevent further Union issues. ** Will Ferrell is the only actor from ''The LEGO Movie'' to not reprise his role as Lord Business, instead that role was assumed by Nolan North. Liam Neeson was not available at the time, so Archive Audio is used for Bad Cop's dialogue. ** Thomas F. Wilson did not reprise his role as Mad Dog Tannen from Back to the Future: Part III, nor any members of the Tannen family likely due to being unavailable. Instead, that role is now voiced by Liam O'Brien ** Mary Steenburgen and James Tolkan did not reprise their roles as Clara Clayton and Marshal James Strickland, So they are replaced by Karen Strassman and Christopher Corey Smith. ** Hugh Gillin did not reprise the role of Mayor Hubert due to his death in May 2004. Instead, he was now replaced by William Salyers. ** Sean Bean did not reprise Boromir from The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, nor did Christopher Lee as Saruman prior to his Death in June 2015. They are replaced by Nolan North and Roger L. Jackson respectively. *** Orlando Bloom and John Rhys-Davies didn't reprise their roles as Legolas and Gimli, so Archive Audio was used instead. *** Ian McKellen did not reprise his role as Gandalf, So he was replaced by Tom Kane. ** The characters from The Wizard of Oz have new voice dialogue for the game, likely due to the cast from the 1939 film had passed away even before the game was announced. ** Rick Moranis is the only actor from the Ghostbusters to not reprise the role of Louis Tully, due to his retirement from acting. Instead, the role of Louis Tully is now voiced by Mick Wingert. * Many of the voice actors have worked together in other projects before the game for Year 1: ** Chris Pratt, Charlie Day, Alison Brie, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, and Elizabeth Banks on ''The LEGO Movie''. *** Even before that, Pratt and Offerman have worked together on the NBC sitcom Parks and Recreation as Andy Dwyer and Ron Swanson respectively, and Will Arnett had made a guest appearance in the show's second season episode 'The Set-Up' as Chris the creepy radiologist who blind-dated the show's main character Leslie Knope: in real life, Arnett once married the show's lead actress Amy Poehler and had two sons prior to their divorce in 2012. *** Joel McHale and Alison Brie have also worked with each other on another NBC sitcom, Community. *** Will Arnett and Alison Brie also have starring voice roles in the Netflix-exclusive animated comedy, Bojack Horseman. *** Chris Pratt and Alison Brie had also worked on the 2012 romantic comedy film The Five-Year Engagement. ** Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey Griffin and Matthew Lillard on the Scooby-Doo! franchise since 2010. ** Peter Capaldi, Jenna Coleman, Nicholas Briggs, Michelle Gomez, Julian Bleach, John Barrowman, Neve McIntosh, Dan Starkey and Robert Webb on ''Doctor Who''. ** Ellen McLain, Nolan North, J.K. Simmons, and Stephen Merchant on the ''Portal'' series. ** Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, Bumper Robinson, Christopher Corey Smith, Tara Strong, Charlie Schlatter, Nolan North, Steven Blum, Brian Bloom, Scott Menville, Kari Wahlgren, Yuri Lowenthal, and Roger Craig Smith on various ''DC Comics'' video games and/or cartoons. *** Lowenthal, Menville, Strong, Blum and Cipes had also collaborated in the Ben 10 ''franchise. ** Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd on the [[Back to the Future|''Back to the Future]] films. ** Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Irrfan Khan, Nick Robinson, Jake Johnson and Ty Simpkins on ''Jurassic World''. ** Sean Astin is the only original actor from ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy to reprise his original role (Sam) for the game. *** Steven Blum, Roger L. Jackson & Liam O'Brien from Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. *** Tom Kane from various Lord of the Rings video games. ** Tom Kane, Roger L. Jackson, Tom Kenny, and Tara Strong on The Powerpuff Girls. ** Roger Craig Smith, Liam O' Brien, Yuri Lowenthal, Karen Strassman, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey and Troy Baker in the Naruto ''anime franchise. *** Bailey, Baker and Willingham also in various FUNiMation anime dubs such as ''One Piece ''and ''Fullmetal Alchemist. '' *** All of these people are also worked together in the ''Bleach ''franchise. * In Spain's dub, Claudio Serrano dubs Batman, a work that he has done since Batman Begins. Most of the Batman fans at Spain consider his work their ideal voice for the character. * Mr. T is the only actor from The A-Team to not reprise his role as B.A. Baracus. Instead that role is now voiced by Dave Fennoy. * Tony Randall is the only actor from Gremlins to not reprise his role as Brain Gremlin, due to his death in May 2004. Instead, He is now replaced by Christopher Swindle. * The following voice actors have worked together before the game for Year 2: ** Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, Pendleton Ward, Hynden Walch, Tom Kenny, and Niki Yang on [[Adventure Time|''Adventure Time]]. ** Tara Strong, Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton, and Greg Cipes on Teen Titans GO!. ** Howie Mendel and Frank Welker on ''Gremlins''. ** Roger Craig Smith, Karen Strassman, Laura Bailey, Travis Willingham, Liam O' Brien, Mike Pollock and Troy Baker on Sonic the Hedgehog. **Tom Kane, Tara Strong, Roger L. Jackson, Tom Kenny, Catherine Cavadini, and E.G. Daily on The Powerpuff Girls. Category:Index Category:Lists